


Squeeze

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not answering her phone, and after finding her necklace in Tooms's lair, Mulder fears the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeeze

_“Damn it, answer!”_

He had never driven so fast in his entire life. Not as an idiot teenager, not through the English countryside, trying to outrun the memory of Phoebe Green, not even in the tactical driving course at the Academy. Baltimore to Georgetown is an hour’s drive, easily.

Mulder made it in half that.

And even then, he was terrified he’d be too late. As soon as he’d seen the necklace, his heart had dropped out through his feet.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid…” he said through gritted teeth, swerving into the other lane and narrowly missing the bumper of an enormous pickup truck.

The blare of the truck’s horn receded into the distance behind him almost before he had time to hear it at all. He stepped on the accelerator even harder, willing the sedan’s engine to hold up to the punishment he was dealing it. He had to get there. He _had_ to.

She’d stuck her neck out for him, stood up to that pompous asshole Colton, defended him, defended their  _work_. And this was how he repaid her? Getting her killed by a hundred year-old liver-eating mutant?

Between the speed and the dark, he couldn’t count on the vehicle’s government plates to keep him out of trouble, so it was only by some sort of miracle that he didn’t get pulled over.

(If he were the type to believe in miracles, that is. Which he wasn’t. Aliens, mutants, ghosts, government conspiracies, sure, those he could buy, but miracles?  _Those_ were a bridge too far.)

Scully probably believed in miracles, though. As he pulled the car to a screeching halt at the curb in front of her apartment building, Mulder desperately hoped for one on her behalf.


End file.
